nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
La Kasami-class Battleship
La Kasami-class Battleship is a Mu's state-of-the-art battleship that is manufactured by Rigliera Bisunds. It has almost the same performance as the Japanese battleship "Mikasa", which served as the flagship of the Allied Fleet during the Russo-Japanese War. Description First appearance when the Japanese diplomatic mission visited Mu. It introduced as a symbol of the Mu Navy, Saeki said at the time as "just like Mikasa." The next appearance was at the Eleven Country Leadership Conference in 1642. It dispatched as one of the Diplomatic Corps escort fleet. As usual, it completed the mission safely and went home. Suddenly, the ship was attacked by the Gra Valkas Empire Imperial Fleet, who would face her. The only ship in the Mu fleet that survives through air attacks in mid-range and boldly heads for enemy ships despite seeing the end of Shikishima. However, a 15.5cm shell was hit from outside the range, making it impossible to steer and the engine running away. La Kasami got on the reef and wrecked it. But fortunately, althought it being stranded, La Kasami at least escaped the sinking. After that, they were moved to a Japanese dock in Kure to repaired and, more importantly, upgrade. In the Web version, the engine is only mentioned as an engine that burns heavy oil. According to the explanation at a dock in Japan later, it is almost the same as Mikasa, a pattern of an external combustion type reciprocating engine. In the book version, the output seemed to be insufficient for the steam engine, and it was stated that it was an internal combustion engine. However, at that time, it was also specified that heavy oil would be used as fuel. Or the quality of the heavy oil is of a type A heavy oil of light oil closer, but unknown or nearly residue level C-type heavy oil, if heavy oil, filter technology is the post-war Japan the same level is a threat technology level that. Fuel oil diesel has three features: *Much higher efficiency than a steam reciprocating engine *Low fuel cost *Difficulty in increasing the output compared to a steam turbine The institution seems to have quickly become outdated. Although the story is a bit off, it is underestimated because it was easily done by the Great Atlas Star and it is a pre-dreadnought class on the earth, but in fact, at the time of the Mikasa class, the armor members were the First and Second World War It is not much different from a dreadnought battleship. At the time Mikasa was built, hard-faced armor was just developed, and the fact that "even a battleship-class armor-piercing shell cannot penetrate armor" was seen. During this period, self-sinking or surrendering was common, and Todome was often seen as a torpedo boat torpedo. With this case-hardened armor, at least the battleship armor technology on the earth has reached its peak, and the rest is mainly improved by adjusting the alloy ratio. In other words, at this point, there has not been much difference in armor technology at least compared to the Imperial warships. Considering that it is possible to develop a large cylinder for diesel that can withstand higher compression than a gasoline engine, Mu's metallurgical technology is equal (the 15,000hp class diesel for ships was Germany). So why did more ships sink after the First (and why they were overwhelmed by Mu)? It was a rapid evolution of the armor-piercing ammunition before and after the first phase, and the development of fire control allowed long-range fire of over 10,000 m from shooting at around 5,000 m, and as a result, shot down deck armor thinner than vertical armor. There are more cases. Another factor is the development of aircraft and torpedoes that can be attacked from weakly armored. It is probable that La Kasami's breach with his secondary gun was probably due to his inferior artillery capabilities and warhead skills over his armor. Specifications * Before Japan's renovation: Full Length: 131.7m Full Width: 23.2m Standard Drainage Volume: 15,140t Organ: *Diesel engine (book version) *Heavy oil combustion engine (web version, engine type unknown) Output: 15,000 horsepower Speed: '''Up to 18kt '''Main Gun: '''2 twin units and 4 guns (Caliber: 30.5cm) '''Secondary Gun: 14 single units (Caliber: 15.2cm) Armor: Surface hardened armor? (By the way, Mikasa is made of Krupp) * After Japan's renovation: Full Length: 136m Full Width: 23.2m Standard Drainage Volume: unknown Organ: *4 gas turbine Output: 80,000 horsepower Speed: '''Up to 32kt '''Main Gun (Front): '''3 155mm gun '''Main Gun (Rear): '''1 127mm naval gun '''Secondary Gun: 4 120mm gun Torpedo: Type-89 '''Missile: '''Type-18 Short-range Ship-to-ship missile Battle History It participated in the Battle of the Folk Strait as Mu Mobile Task Force flagship. He has studied Japanese military materials and has added many new 20mm machine guns. However, it still fell short of the effective anti-aircraft weapons against the Gra Valkas's aircraft, and in subsequent battles with the 8th Strike Group, the enemy cruisers fired and destroyed the front main turret, rendering it unusable. It suffered damage. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Weapons Category:Battleships